I'm Sorry
by Kyo LJjang
Summary: Por los celos y malentendidos, Akashi había perdido a su Chihuahua y estaba arrepentido. Participación por el Mes Akafuri en el grupo de Facebook "AkaFuri Lovers" Día-2: Lo siento


**I´m Sorry - AkaFuri**

**Es un SongFic, la cancion es de Teen Top pero yo puse la letra en español ya que esta en Coreano, sin mas a leer~ **

* * *

**Cuando abriste la puerta y te fuiste**  
**No pude aferrarme a ti  
****Después de que te fuiste, en el espacio vacío  
****No había más que silencio  
****Música triste suena en el café, sin interesarme  
****De pronto, me siento tan miserable y me pongo triste**

Una pelea se había suscitado en el café, pero comenzó esto pues verán.. ~  
ya había pasado tiempo desde que tenían una cita, ambos con la universidad estaban muy ocupados de deberes y proyectos, entre tanto problema tuvieron vacaciones; al fin algo de tiempo para pasar en pareja, todo había comenzado normal ... platicaron y compartieron experiencias de la universidad, pero hubo un momento donde Akashi dijo su incomodidad al saber que furi se la pasaba mucho tiempo pegado a kuroko, el castaño le dijo que era normal por estar en el mismo grupo y que tenían un proyecto juntos ... pero ahí no acabo la cosa, Akashi como vil celostino que era le prohibió verlo otra vez (que weon :'V) obvio Furi se negó y le dijo que esa una idea estúpida, y se fue dejando al otro desconcertado.

**¿Con qué puedo comenzar para que tu corazón cambie?**  
**Al ver como un pequeño error ha roto nuestra relación**  
**Haciéndonos alejar el uno del otro como niños pequeños**  
**Mi corazón está dolido, lo admito, es mi culpa**  
**Pero sólo hay un ligero error en nuestra relación**  
**Esto no es un club, baja tu voz**  
**Eres como el aire acondicionado, tan fría, subes la temperatura**

Akashi se dio cuenta ya muy tarde de que la había cagado, y aunque no lo admitiera el castaño tenia razón, sus celos habían roto la relación que tenían, el decía que lo hacia para protegerlo pero en realidad quería que solo lo viera a el y se olvidara de todo el mundo, a tal grado de que lo iba a encerrar en su departamento; estaba muy deprimido ya habían pasado 3 días del incidente y no recibía ninguna señal del castaño, que si lo extrañaba? pues si, Furi para el era muy importante en su vida ... solo le quedaba esperar.

**No hay ningún problema con nosotros, sólo necesitamos hablar**  
**Nada puede separarnos**  
**Tú no has hecho nada malo así que no te sigas enfadando**  
**Sólo te tengo a ti**

La semana paso muy lento según el pelirrojo, ya le había llamado a toda la kiseki, los compañeros del castaño y hasta a sus padres, pero nadie sabia nada es como si hubiera desaparecido, quería verlo para pedirle perdón por todo, desde el inicio hizo cosas sin siquiera pedirle su opinión, no era ningún idiota sabia que se enojaba y aun así no le decía nada.

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mi nena**  
**Pero te amo, te amo, te amo, no hay ningún problema con nosotros**  
**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mi nena**  
**Pero te amo, te amo, te amo, no hay ningún problema con nosotros**

Lo mas importante ahora era buscarlo, decirle cuanto lo amaba y que se arrepentía demasiado de su actitud, y lo mas importante es que iba a cambiar solo por el.

**Si pienso, hay tantas cosas que hice mal (ese soy yo)**  
**Lo siento pero no presté atención, dando la excusa de que estaba ocupado**  
**Soy tuyo, honestamente, pensé que iba a estar bien sin ti**  
**Fui un tonto, pero ahora, no puedo seguir sin ti, mi nena**

Estaba tan frustrado y arrepentido, un mes ya sin su chihuahua y se estaba volvió un loco, comenzó a faltar a la escuela, dejo de lado todas sus actividades solo por ver a su amado de nuevo; muchas veces se olvido de el en el pasado, le inventaba excusas sobre que tenia trabajos y pendientes para que no se diera cuenta que se iba a un bar a beber cada 3 días, se avergonzaba de si mismo por ser un idiota insensible y lo estaba pagando muy caro.

**No puedo perderte porque todavía te sigo amando**  
**Estás en lo correcto, es mi culpa, lo sé**  
**Así que regresa, vuelve a tomar mi mano**  
**A este ritmo, me volveré loco, déjame arreglarlo**  
**La gente me mira extrañamente**  
**Pero no comenzaré ningún problema**  
**Desde la A a la Z, todo es mi culpa**  
**Así que regresa a mi y vuelve a tomar mi mano, ¿Sí?**

Otro mes sin saber nada, la culpa le carcomía por dentro nunca pensó que por algo así todo se iría cuesta abajo, si habían tenido sus peleas pero no llegaron a ese grado; no volvió a beber en todo ese tiempo, dejo de hacer muchas cosas para solo esperar una llamada o un mensaje por parte del otro e ir solo a verlo para disculparse y decirle que no vivir sin sus caricias, besos y ese "Te Amo... Sei" lleno de vida, tocar sus manos y hacerlo suyo para demostrarle su amor (pero que cosas pongo ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(?))

**No hay ningún problema con nosotros, sólo necesitamos hablar**  
**Nada puede separarnos**  
**Tú no has hecho nada malo así que no te sigas enfadando**  
**Sólo te tengo a ti**

Se entero por kuroko, que en un mes mas Furi iba a regresar, ya que por motivos de la universidad y aparte de la materia que estaba estudiando debía realizar un viaje a Londres por 3 meses completos,pero que no iba a aceptar por que no lo quería dejar solo y cuando se dio la pelea decidio irse sin decirle nada; ya se sentía mas tranquilo y solo esperaba el regreso de su castaño, el pensó que el tal vez había sufrido un accidente ... y había muerto, se paso el tiempo imaginado los peores escenarios donde el moría de la forma mas cruel hasta la mas ilogica.

**Sin ti, siento que algo malo pasará**  
**Esto no está bien, esto no está bien**  
**Por favor piensa en ello otra vez, es demasiado temprano para poner fin a las cosas**  
**Sabes esto, Oh por favor**

Cumplidos los 3 meses y el castaño no aparecía por ningún lado, Akashi estaba muriendo en vida por la preocupación ¿Le sucedió algo grave? ¿Fue secuestrado? ¿lo inducieron los aliens? cualquier pregunta que se hiciera terminaba con una respuesta negativa, quería ser positivo pero sin ninguna señal, perdía una parte de su vida; La espera se le hizo eterna.

**No hay ningún problema con nosotros, sólo necesitamos hablar**  
**Me pongo nervioso cuando me imagino sin ti**  
**Me siento extraño como alguien que abandono algo**  
**Tú no has hecho nada malo así que no te sigas enfadando**  
**Sólo te tengo a ti**

Y por fin 3 días después de lo acordado apareció; se le veía mas relajado, alegre y mas hermoso de lo que se podía imaginar, ni corto, ni perezoso ... lo abrazo y le lloro enfrente de todos, no le importaba nada solo quería sentir su calor y saber que estaba ahí; no le soltaría jamás por que el era su luz y el amor de su vida.

* * *

espero que le haya gustado, :'V me encanta ver sufrir a el desgraciado de akashi x'DD y es todo, no vemos en un nuevo fic o lo que se me ocurra. Bye Bye~  
nota: Furi moria en la historia original,pero por que no queria que me recordaran a la que no tengo :'V, ne pero si no les gusta les hago un omake x'dd.  
-Dejen rw si les gusto y si no

Atte: Akira 3


End file.
